


The Broken Loss

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I cried writing this, One Shot, Sad One Shot, This Idea Came To Me, im so sorry, josie is dead and hope is too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Hope faces consequences when she spends too much time wrapped up in Landon
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 42





	The Broken Loss

Hope returns to the school, but everything about it felt wrong. Something is wrong, everyone looks depressed and Hope feels a gloomy energy in the air, but Hope can't put a finger on it. So Hope walks to the twins dorm to try and figure it out, as well as check in on Josie, because that is something she has not yet done since she woke up from her magic coma. 

She walks down the hall and knocks on the twins door. Lizzie opens it and her mouth gapes open.

Hope smiles, "Hey, Lizzie."

Without thinking, Lizzie smacks Hope across the face, her face dripping with tears and her blue eyes filled with rage and absolute anger.

"Ow!" Hope says, "What the hell?"

"You've got some nerve coming here and showing your ass at school, Mikaelson," Lizzie snarls. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be off frolicking with your boyfriend?" 

"I came back. Can you please explain why everyone seems to be so glum and depressed? and then can you explain why the hell you just smacked me?" Hope asks.

"You left us." Lizzie says, "You left us alone, you left us when we needed you the most, you were too busy caring about your useless boy toy, too busy caught up in whatever dumb ass romance you have going on, you weren't here, you left us and now she's gone!" she shouts, tears spilling out of her eyes faster.

"What?" Hope asks, Lizzie's angry yet broken expression and reaction, stuns her. "Who's gone?"

"Josie! you stupid mutt!" Lizzie shouts. She doesn't really mean that comment but she's so filled with hurt and heartbreak, that she doesn't care. 

Hope freezes, what the hell is Lizzie talking about? "Lizzie, what are you talking about?" 

"Josie's dead, Hope! my sister is dead and it's all _your fault!_ If you were here and not caught up with your stupid boyfriend and if you were here with us when we fucking _needed_ you the most, then my sister would be alive! but she's dead, and it's all because of _you_!" 

"Lizzie…" Hope says.

"No." Lizzie growls, "Don't speak to me." she says, "I never want to see your face again!. Now leave" 

Hope shuts her eyes and feels tears streaming down her face, "Lizzie, I-"

"I said, _leave!"_ Lizzie shouts.

"I'm sorry." Hope sobs out.

"I don't have time for your stupid apologies _or_ your stupid crocodile tears, Mikaelson. Now leave!" 

So Hope nods and walks away, holding in a sob she was holding onto since Lizzie yelled at her for Josie being dead. 

As soon as Hope is away from the twins room, far away, she breaks down. She collapses onto her knees and sobs. She sobs and sobs and sobs. She's never felt such heartache before, not even when Landon died before she found out he was supernatural. 

She looks up to see MG, Kaleb and Jed walk past her. They all look sad and depressed at the loss of Josie. Jed glares at Hope and stops in front of her.

"You have some nerve showing up here." Jed growls.

"Hey, man." MG says, "Back off."

"She's the reason Josie's dead!" Jed yells at MG. "You know that too!" 

"I know Josie's dead, but it's not Hope's fault." MG says softly.

"Yes it is!" Jed yells, tears streaming down his face. "If she were here and not off lollygagging with her stupid, stupid _boyfriend_ , then my best friend would still be alive!" he looks at Hope. "Then _Josie_ would be alive!" 

"I'm sorry." Hope says as she cries harder. She looks at MG. "You all must hate me right now."

"I-" MG sighs, "I don't hate you, Hope.." he says, "I'm just..disappointed. You always come through for us, and now..that you didn't..we lost her." 

"I want you to get out of my way, Hope." Jed says, "Before I do something I might regret." 

Hope, too broken to say anything, simply nods and stands up. Then she runs away. 

Hope runs and runs, and that's when she bumps into Alaric.

"Oh!" Alaric says, then he sees Hope. "Hope.."

"Dr. Saltzman." Hope says, crying brokenly, "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, if I had been here for everyone and not caught up with Landon, then she-then Josie-." she can't even get herself to say it. 

"Hope, stop." Alaric says, cutting Hope off, "I know you're going to blame yourself for my daughter's death, and I don't want to deal with it all right now." he says, almost as if he read Hope's mind, he adds, "But I'll explain to you what happened." 

Hope nods and follows Alaric to his office, she takes a seat and Alaric clears his throat. 

"It was about 3 days ago.." he says. 

**_flashback:_ **

_Lizzie, Josie, MG, Kaleb and Jed were fighting a new monster, there were a lot of monsters appearing as this monster grew stronger and stronger. Josie and Lizzie were trying to fight this monster with their magic, but something wasn't right._

_"Ugh!" Lizzie groans, "This isn't working, Jo." she says, "Where's Hope when you need her?!"_

_"Lizzie, calm down." Josie said, "I'm sure Hope will come. We just need to keep fighting until Hope comes."_

_"I hope you're right." Lizzie said._

_Just as Josie was about to speak, the monster's claw struck Josie, stabbing her in the back._

_Josie screamed in pain and Lizzie watched in horror._

_"NO!" Lizzie cried, she rushed to her sister's side and Josie collapsed as Lizzie caught her. "Jo? Josie."_

_"That hurt." Josie laughed "Don't you think that would have hurt?"_

_"Josie, stop talking, we're going to get you out of here." Lizzie said. "MG!" she called, "MG, hurry! she's losing too much blood!"_

_MG used his vampire speed and rushed over to Josie and Lizzie._

_"What happened?" MG asked._

_"Josie, she got stabbed by that monster's claw and-" Lizzie couldn't help but start crying._

_"Lizzie, it's okay." Josie said, "Don't cry."_

_"How are you so calm about this?" Lizzie asked._

_"Because it doesn't hurt." Josie laughed. "I'm sorry about this."_

_"No, you have nothing to say sorry for." Lizzie said as she shook her head._

_"Hope will come, okay? I just know it. She always saves the day!" Josie smiled. Just then Josie coughed up blood. A lot of blood, actually._

_"Josie, you're gonna be fine." Lizzie said as she held her sister close._

_Josie smiled and wiped away her sister's tears. "I love you, Lizzie."_

_"I love you more." Lizzie sobbed out._

_Just then, Josie's body went limp and her hand fell. Then, Josie stopped breathing all together._

_It took a second to register in Lizzie's mind that Josie had just died, but as soon as it did, Lizzie screamed. She screamed and screamed, she cried and cried. MG held back his tears as he tried to comfort Lizzie. Jed and Kaleb rushed over to find Lizzie crying over Josie's dead body._

_Jed stumbled back. He and Josie had grown close. So close, that Jed called Josie his best friend. He never had a best friend before and he was glad it was someone as nice as Josie. Jed was someone who rarely showed emotions, but seeing Josie dead took a toll on him. His eyes turned yellow and he attacked and killed every single monster in sight. He was so angry, he almost destroyed the building they were in._

Hope's eyes are now dripping with tears. Josie never gave up on Hope coming to save the day, she believed in Hope with her last dying breath and Hope..Hope just let her down. Let her down in more ways than one.

"Hope, I know you blame yourself for my little girl's death." Alaric says as he speaks, "But..it's not, okay? It isn't your fault, I know Lizzie probably blames you for her death, but Lizzie just lost her sister, her twin, her best friend.." he pauses. "Lizzie lost the most important person to her, so she's hurting. But eventually, she'll come around and I need you to be there for her. Okay?"

Hope doesn't speak, she just nods. 

The next day is Josie's funeral. Hope tries to show up, but she doesn't, she couldn't. She locks herself away in her room. 

There's a knock on the door, so Hope gets up and opens it. On the other side is Lizzie. 

"Lizzie?" Hope says.

"I-I" Lizzie can barely speak. "You're the closest person I have now." she sobs. "Please come to the funeral. I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday, Hope. I'm so so sorry" she cries. She falls to her knees and Hope catches her.

"I got you.." Hope whispers. "I'm here."

"I miss her, Hope." Lizzie sobs. "I miss her so much." 

"I know.." Hope says. She holds Lizzie close and lets Lizzie sob and sob. 

The two of them attend Josie's funeral together. The funeral is filled with tears and heartache, and there's not a dry eye in the room. Alaric and Caroline give a speech about how Josie was the kindest girl ever. Then, Lizzie stands up and does a speech, but Lizzie can barely get through a sentence without breaking down into tears. 

  
  


The burial ceremony is quiet, there are silent sobs. Hope watches from the background, trying to pull it together. She feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and sees Jed. She speaks with her eyes and Jed nods, pulling Hope into a hug as Hope sobs into her friend's best friend's arms. 

Hope visits Josie's grave the next day. She sits down and sobs.

"Jo.. " she says. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." she cries. "I should have been here, I should have been here to protect you. I should have been here to save you." she sobs out. "I love you." she says, "I love you and I wish I got to tell you. I was going to tell you as soon as I got here, but…" she could barely get any more words out. 

"She loved you too, you know." says a voice. Hope's head snaps up and spots Lizzie walking over. "She loved you a lot. That's why she never lost hope in you coming to save the day." 

Lizzie walks over and hands Hope one of Josie's old sweaters. "I want you to have this. It's Josie's old sweater. I want you to have it because then, a part of her will always be with you." 

Hope's speechless, she just cries and cries, Lizzie gets down to her level and wraps her arms around Hope. 

_Josette Lucas Saltzman:_

_March 15th 2014 to October 26th 2032_

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter-abcsupercorp
> 
> tumblr-abcsupercorp


End file.
